


Tohle oni nepochopí

by Rapidez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapidez/pseuds/Rapidez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CZ překlad. Genfic, coming out. Justin si myslel, že říct to kamarádům bude snazší, než to říct rodičům. Teď rozjímá, jak jen se mohl takhle mýlit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tohle oni nepochopí

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things Beyond Their Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20007) by Joey James. 



»»««

„To není, že by ti nevěřili,“ prohlásí Hermiona svým typickým _takhle to prostě je_ tónem.

Justin k ní vzhlédne a zaškaredí se, aby si neodvažovala utrousit nějakou poznámku na adresu jeho zarudlých očí. Sedí v navlhlé trávě už skoro půl hodiny, takže mu vlhnou kalhoty. Už jsou to skoro dvě hodiny od toho, co se rozhodl říct Erniemu, že je na kluky. Hodinu a půl od toho, co se vyřítil ze společenské místnosti zaslepen vztekem, který vyprovokovalo to, že se musel tolikrát opakovat. První hodinu strávil rázováním sem a tam a vrháním kamenů do jezera, aby trochu upustil páru. Hermiona se na něj smutně usměje a on se nakonec dá obměkčit.

„Jak to myslíš?“ zeptá se jí a připravuje se na zdlouhavé a únavné poučování.

Hermiona očaruje svou sukni proti provlhnutí a přisedne si k němu. Justina zamrzí, že nebyl trochu víc při smyslech, aby ho napadlo udělat se svými kalhotami to samé. 

„Čarodějové jsou ještě víc staromódní, než mudlové...“

Justin na to jen odfrkne a Hermiona se zarazí a nevěřícně se na něj zadívá.

„Hermiono, v létě mě musí doučovat z francouzštiny, protože rodiče všem známým nakecali, že chodím do prestižní internátní školy ve Francii. To bylo jediné, co je napadlo, že se vyrovná nebo trumfne chození na Eton, aniž by se museli zaplést do lží. A taky si dělají plány, komu mě představí, až budu mít ‚tuhle fázi‘ za sebou. A to ani neví, že jsem gay – mluví jen o magii.“

Justin se na okamžik odmlčí, aby se nadechnul. Nevypadá úplně ve své kůži.

„A myslel sis, že tady budou lidi akceptovat, že jsi jiný,“ dokončí za něj zasmušile Hermiona.

Justin se nahrbí, přitáhne si kolena k hrudi a složí si hlavu do dlaní.

„Ernie se na mě podíval, jako bych mu právě řekl, že jsem – že jsem kaktus,“ zamumlá Justin. Hermiona si není jistá, jestli slyšela správně.

„Že jsi co?“ přeptá se zmateně.

„No přesně!“ opáčí Justin a opět k ní vzhlédne. „Nebyl ani znepokojený, ani naštvaný ani znechucený. Byl prostě jen zmatený. Jako by neměl ani ponětí, o čem to mluvím!“

Hermioně přeběhne po tváři křivý úsměv.

„To jsem se ti snažila říct. Čarodějové jsou staromódní. Nemají elektřinu ani internet nebo telefony či spalovací motory. Mají svíčky a košťata a poštu si posílají po sovách. To je opravdu hodně staromódní. Nemají koncept sexuální preference. Mají jen sexuální styk. A ani o tom se nemluví a mělo by se to nechávat za zavřenými dveřmi. Vezmi si třeba čarodějnické hábity – objemné věci, co tě skryjí od krku k podlaze.“

Justin na Hermionu hledí, jako by jí narostla druhá hlava. Zatím byl jeho kontakt s Hermionou vždy založen na školních věcech (to bylo ostatně logické, byli přece ve škole) a jediné, o čem ji kdy slyšel mluvit bylo učení nebo Ten-jehož-nesmíme-jmenovat. Nikdy neslyšel její osobní názor na nic jiného. Je zvláštní slyšet ji tak vášnivě mluvit o něčem, co se netýká školy.

„Jsi lesba?“ přistihne se ptát, ačkoliv to svým ústům neporučil. Hermiona se usměje a Justinovi neunikne, že její úsměv stále nese stopy smutku.

„Ne,“ odpoví pomalu, „nejsem. Jen jsem v deziluzi. Myslela jsem si, že jsem objevila svět, kde mě budou chápat. Kam zapadnu a nebudou si mě dobírat kvůli tomu, že se chci učit. Mýlila jsem se. Našla jsem netolerantní svět s iracionální nenávistí, kde jsou lidé stejně tak xenofobní jako moji rodičové; akorát, že tentokrát je ta nenávist namířená i na mě.“

„A na mě,“ řekne Justin zlehka.

Hermiona k němu s úsměvem natáhne ruku. Justin ji přijme a chvíli tam oba sedí v hlubokém zamyšlení.

„Co budu teď dělat?“ zajímá se Justin. Zírá do oblak.

„Máš tři možnosti,“ řekne Hermiona po delší pauze. „První možnost – oženíš se s dívkou, kterou ti odsouhlasí rodiče a magie a muži budou tvá malá špinavá tajemství. Druhá možnost – oženíš se z milou čarodějkou, necháš se od rodičů vydědit a muži budou tví kostlivci ve skříni. Možnost třetí – dělej co sakra chceš a ať jdou všichni ostatní doprdele.“

„Hermiono!“ předstírá Justin pobouření. „Jak to mluvíš!“

Hermiona se na něj usměje a konečně je to upřímný úsměv.

„Pořád bych preferovala třetí možnost. Věděl jsi, že jsou mí rodiče zubaři?“ zeptá se ho.

„Ne,“ odpoví Justin a není mu úplně jasné, kam tím Hermiona míří.

„Jsou zubaři,“ kývne Hermiona, „a chtěli ze mě mít doktorku. Vykládají lidem, že jsem se dostala na prestižní internátní školu se stipendiem. Mohli by si to dovolit zaplatit, ale stipendium zní působivě. A víš, co se chystám dělat já?“

Justin jen v patřičném místě zavrtí hlavou a Hermiona se sotva odmlčí.

„Budu studovat různé aplikace věštění z čísel a bude ze mě akademik. A ve volném čase povedu kampaň pro zvýšení povědomí o právech utiskovaných magických bytostí. Harry mě bude podporovat, protože má pochopení a Ron mě bude podporovat, i když ho nemá.“

Justin se na ni usměje a stiskne jí ruku. „Díky,“ prohodí a opět se zahledí k jezeru.

„No,“ řekne Hermiona, „nemůžu tady s tebou celý den sedět a držet se za ruce – lidi by začali mít řeči.“

Justin se rozesměje a pustí její ruku. Hermiona vstane a má se k odchodu.

„Hermiono,“ začne Justin a Hermiona se za jeho hlasem otočí. „Díky,“ dodá jemně.

„Bude to dobré. Nebude to snadné, ale bude to dobré. A víš, kde mě máš.“

„Jo,“ řekne Justin, „vím.“

Hermiona odejde nazpět k hradu a Justin sedí na břehu jezera a pozoruje, jak obloha potemňuje a přemítá, jestli kdy bude tak silný, jako ona.

»» konec ««


End file.
